


Tócame

by royal__indigo



Category: Mass Effect 3 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: I've modeled Leo after the default John Shepard, James and Esteban have their drunken night of fun, M/M, Mass Effect 3, One-Shot, This is one messy fic but I enjoyed writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: It all started out with a touch, then the rest ended up with the two in bed together.
Relationships: Male Shepard/James Vega, Steve Cortez/James Vega
Kudos: 1





	Tócame

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm taking this fic back to before James met Tibbs, I just thought that it would be nice to write something for just the guys of Mass Effect for a change. I thought this was cute, but then again, everyone still has their own tastes and that's fine :)
> 
> -Yes, the title is in Spanish just because I thought that it would fit the story.
> 
> -Slowly working on my other fics for Bloodshot and Mafia 3, I've been on a really bad emotional rollercoaster lately so my fic writing has slowed down quite a lot and I apologize for that :(

_It all started out with a touch_. The both of them so innocent, filled with different emotions, and drunk off of their ass with no regrets. _Sin arrepentimientos_. James had been with Leo several times, but something was going on between Vega and Cortez. Something _very_ different between the two.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Vega?” Steve asked James, who was slowly working his way into touching him, a bit shy with Steve.

“Yeah, if it’s okay with you,” James replied to Steve.

Steve softly chuckled then took James’ hand and guided it to his bare torso which caused James to moan some, “Had _no_ idea you could be so forward, Esteban, _I like it_ ,” James continued to Steve.

Steve winked at James, inviting his touch and caress with a couple in return to him, “Anything you want, it’s yours,”

James had no idea if that was the tequila and margaritas talking or true moments of love and passion, though James didn’t actually care—he did know that both him and Steve were in quite a frisky mood. Once James picked up Steve and held him up, they both kissed each other. James began to caress Steve along his side down to his bare buttocks, causing Steve to let out a well-pronounced moan.

“Don’t stop, oh,” Steve cried out to James.

“¿Te gusta, Esteban?” James asked Steve, in a seductive, alluring tone.

Steve nodded and moaned at the same time, as he took in more of James. The two of them let a drunk touching game turn into them taking in each other fully, and there was rightfully no shame present in either of them. _This_ was what they wanted.

****

Steve woke up from a brutal hangover, all of the tequilas and margaritas and things of that ilk all seem to have gotten to him. James was still sleeping, he’s not much of an early riser when dealing with a hangover. Steve was always in the “ready to go” mode; no matter what, especially given the job that he had to do with the shuttle.

Steve leaned over to rub James’ shoulder to wake him up, “Hey… hey there… come on, big boy,”

James eventually woke up then groaned from the hangover once he saw Steve’s face, “Esteban? Why are you naked?” James, then, looked under the covers out of curiosity… “Oh wow… did we— _y’know? Do it?_ ”

Steve nodded, “Uh-huh,”

“Well, I guess we may have some explaining to do to Shepard on lunch break,” James replied to Steve.

“James, we were drunk, we don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t want to,”

“I mean, if that’s okay, then sure…,”

“ _James_ …” Steve said to James, in an investigative way.

“ _Hmm?_ ” James replied to Steve, wanting to know exactly what Steve meant in that tone of voice.

“I know that look,” Steve told James.

“What look?” James asked Steve.

“That look when you wanna tell me something,” Steve continued to James.

James denied it, then reluctantly came out and said what was on his mind, “How’s Loco gonna take it?”

“Like I said, James—we don’t have to tell anyone,”

“Okay, I guess we won’t then, Esteban,”

James and Leo have been seeing each other since after they’ve reunited for war back when Anderson last met up with Leo to create a new Normandy. Whenever Leo and James were alone, whether it was after lifting weights or watching sports, they would make the most of their time together. The two of them just started sleeping together in Leo’s cabin upstairs in the Normandy, four months ago.

James turnt to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder, “Look, Esteban, I’m gonna shower—we probably shouldn’t shower together; Loco might think we’re up to something,”

“The Normandy has spare showers; I’ll find one of them to freshen up in, just hope that Shepard doesn’t catch me or smell me, heh,” Steve replied to James, flashing a quick smile at him.

****

James did his best to forget the other night with Steve, but Steve decided to wear his favorite uniform to work on the shuttle and it was tempting to James. James would look for a little more than a minute then look away and put his head down in shame, “ _Hey_ , what’s wrong?” Leo asked James.

“Nada, Loco, _nothing_ ,” James replied to Leo.

“You can tell me if you want,”

“It’s just that—I’ve got a lot on my mind right now, I’d rather not talk about it,”

“Okay,”

Leo just stood there watching James; wondering if he needed any help with anything other than those said things that were on his mind, “It’s okay, Loco. I should be fine for now, I’ll let you know if I need anything,”

“Sure thing,”

Leo was still a bit concerned for James, James wasn’t always like this. Leo noticed that James’ energy was off and his mind seemed occupied, but he decided to give James time to feel more comfort sharing his issues.

James eventually decided to go over to Steve, he stood quietly at first—playing with a screw on Steve’s work table, “You like that screw there, Vega?” Steve asked James.

“I don’t know what to say,” James replied to Steve.

“What’s up with you today? You were being a little vague with Leo earlier,”

“I just didn’t want him to know what we did the other night, I enjoyed every minute of it, Esteban,”

“Likewise, Vega, _likewise_ ,”

A mischievous look appears on James’ face, “You wanna do it again sometime this week?”

“Not if you’re gonna sulk like that, but aren’t you still with Leo?” Steve replied to James.

“We could just keep it between ourselves again,”

“You’re a mess, Vega, you really are,”

“Who’s this hot mess without you, Esteban, _huh_?”


End file.
